


La Fraise Thief

by thatSlytheringirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Crack, Crime AU, Hope you enjoy, Humor, Just something weird, M/M, Thief AU, and light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatSlytheringirl/pseuds/thatSlytheringirl
Summary: Chanyeol is determined to find the criminal that has been stealing the village's most important export product
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 23
Kudos: 47
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	La Fraise Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or where it came from. Hope you enjoy, though

As son of the governor of Villa de la Fresa, Chanyeol brought it upon himself to find the culprit for stealing massive amounts of the city’s greatest export product: strawberry. 

Their strawberries were known worldwide for being the best of the best. They had taste, the size, and the texture. A luxury food and considered an aphrodisiac by many, it’s price was high and the demand was extraordinary. As such, the citizens took great care of their plantations and authorities were always on the lookout for any possible robbers that wanted to take away the precious product. 

They were always successful, since the police force of the city was known to be the best of all the country. Yet….there was someone that had managed to elude everyone and had been stealing strawberries for the last year. They were stealth and quiet, they appeared, took their gains, and left without leaving a single trace. 

Everyone was always left aghast by the culprit’s stealth. How could it be that they were so agile and good at avoiding facing the consequences? It seemed ludicrous with the lengths everyone in town went to protect their belongings. But alas, this person was good, fast, and silent. They left before anyone could even notice that something was amiss. 

“Baekhyun, I swear that I’ll trap them next time!” Exclaimed Chanyeol to his best friend, who was sitting on Chanyeol’s bed while munching on a bowl of strawberries that the maids had served for him. 

“How are you going to do that? No one knew who the La Fraise Thief l is,” said Baekhyun in between bites of the juicy fruit in his hand. 

“I’ve been following their movements for months! I’m certain that I can predict where they will attack next!” Said Chanyeol as he stared at the wall he’d dedicated to the famous criminal. Newspaper articles, a map, and strings of yarn were strewn around the surface strategically to allow Chanyeol to analyze the situation. “I’ll trap them!”

Baekhyun didn’t reply as he continued to munch on the sweet goodness. There wasn’t much he could say, anyway. Chanyeol was an overachiever, after all, and nothing Baekhyun said would deter him from his goal. Instead, he focused on how cute Chanyeol looked when concentrated and determined. 

And to think that he got like that because of...Baekhyun giggled under his breath. If only Chanyeol knew. 

++++

Chanyeol spent the next couple of days analyzing the pattern the La Fraise Thief had been following since the beginning. They were smart, Chanyeol could give them that, but that wasn’t about to deter Chanyeol from his goal. He would catch the thief in the act and he would bring justice to the village!

That was why Chanyeol found himself in one of the plantations furthest from the city center one night after midnight. He was hiding, camouflaged with black clothes, behind a tree to not alert the thief. He was certain the thief next strike would happen there. According to his calculations, the thief’s current pattern determined that this was the next stop. Of course, Chanyeol had taken into consideration the possibility of the thief outsmarting him and changing his course of action again, but that wouldn’t stop Chanyeol from trying. 

Chanyeol waited, freezing his pretty butt off. But he didn’t let that bring him  _ down _ . He was sure the criminal would appear. He had to. 

...Right?

When he was starting to lose hope, he heard some rustling. Startled, he peaked around the tree and noticed a dark silhouette moving stealthily amongst the strawberry bushes. He did it! He managed to trap the criminal with his hands in the act!

‘Just wait until I tell Baekhyun,’ he thought excitedly. The full moon illuminated the area, but the Corgi mask the person was using made it impossible for Chanyeol to see who it could be. Frustrated, he prepared himself, ready to jump from behind the tree and startle the culprit when he noticed the criminal was gone. 

“What?!” He stupidly exclaimed aloud. How could it be?! 

Chanyeol was starting to think the culprit had to be some sort of magical creature like…maybe a fairy or a supervillain worthy of DC Comics until he heard a cute giggle -he would never admit he thought that-, in the distance. He looked up and noticed the figure running away with a sack on their back. 

The fucker was fast! Probably an athlete! But Chanyeol would still catch them! He had longer legs anyway. 

So he ran, determined to catch up, only to realize that the criminal was faster. Before Chanyeol knew it, he lost the culprit in the woods, only the cute giggle resounding amongst the trees that crowded the area.

“Fuck! I swear I’ll trap you, La Fraise Thief!” He exclaimed. 

This wasn’t over.

++++

The following day, Chanyeol was pacing back and forth in his bedroom, frustrated with the failure of his plan. It couldn’t be! How could that midget outrun him? It was preposterous! 

“I’ll catch him, Baekhyun. I swear!” Exclaimed Chanyeol, exasperated, yet determined. “I’ll trap him!”

Baekhyun giggled as he munched on one of the juicy strawberries he took to Chanyeol’s house to share that morning. Chanyeol didn’t reply, too caught up in his thoughts to notice how familiar the giggle was...or the Corgi phone case the smaller used on a daily basis…

...Nor did he remember the Corgi mask he gave to Baekhyun for his eighteenth birthday.

And Baekhyun wasn’t about to point it out either.


End file.
